Draco and Ginny: The Snake
by Francis Flute
Summary: Virginia Weasley is beautiful. Narcissa Malfoy is jealous. What happens when Narcissa decides to curse Ginny and take away her beauty? Will it work? Or will it backfire? Please read and review!
1. Chapter One

Title: Draco and Ginny: The Snake  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Plot: Virginia Weasley is beautiful. Narcissa Malfoy is jealous. What happens when Narcissa decides to curse Ginny and take away her beauty? Will  
it work? Or will it backfire? Please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the plot. This story is based off of  
the myth "Cupid and Psyche." You all should read about it. It's great!  
  
Chapter One  
  
"I can not stand that Weasley girl!" Narcissa Malfoy was fuming when she Apparated into the large living room of Malfoy Manor.  
  
"What happened this time, Mother?" Draco, who was sitting on one of the couches reading a book on the Dark Arts, asked his mother.  
  
Narcissa sighed dramatically and sat perched on an armchair. "Every man, young and old, was drooling over Virginia Weasley today at Diagon Alley, trying to woo her-right in front of her father no less! Really, they treat her as if she was covered in thousands of Galleons!"  
  
"What's the problem with that, Mother? She's young, and she is quite attractive."  
  
Narcissa gave her son a stern look. "Don't ever say that in my presence again," She snapped, "Besides, what has she ever done to get this attention? I've done so much more than her...why aren't men going after me?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "Maybe because you're still married to father."  
  
"Only in law," Narcissa huffed, "Besides, that shouldn't stop them. I'm as beautiful as Weasley...."  
  
"Well what do you want me to do?" Draco asked her. His mother always wanted him to do something for her.  
  
Narcissa jumped up and ran to the couch her son was at, kneeling before him. "I want you to take away her beauty." She whispered.  
  
"What?" Draco was taken aback. Take away her beauty? How was that possible?  
  
"Yes....Make a potion, one that will make her unattractive to all men she comes across from then on." Narcissa smiled as she made this plan, "You must slip it to her somehow."  
  
"I'll find a way..."  
  
::One Week Later::  
  
"I can't believe that Christmas break is already over!" Ginny said to her friend, Emily, as they walked into the Great Hall.  
  
"I know....It seems like it just start-"  
  
"Hello, Ginny." Collin Creevy interrupted Emily.  
  
"Oh, hello Collin." Ginny said with a small smile.  
  
"Excuse me, Creevy, but I was talking to my friend."  
  
Collin ignored Emily. Everyone did. Sometimes it was hard being the best friend of "the most adored girl in the school."  
  
"How was your break?" Collin asked Ginny.  
  
"Um, it was fine," Ginny answered, "But, Collin, if you'd please excuse me, Emily and I were talking."  
  
Collin finally looked over at Emily. "Oh, hey there Em. Have you lost weight?"  
  
Emily glared at him. "Get lost, Creevy."  
  
Collin shrugged and, with one last wink towards Ginny, headed off towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Gin, I really do hate him." Emily said with a small laugh.  
  
"So do I, so do I."  
  
"So how do you put up with it?" Emily asked as they, too, walked to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"I've acquired a lot of patience in the past few years." Ginny joked.  
  
"I could never be you," Emily admitted as the two of them sat down (far away from Collin Creevy), "I can't put up with that kind of attention."  
  
Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "It's not so bad. Sometimes it's a bit flattering." She admitted.  
  
"And getting all of the gifts must be great!" Emily added, "But I would like to know one thing."  
  
"What's that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Do you still like Harry?"  
  
Ginny looked down the table. Harry was sitting with her brother, Ron, and their other friend Hermione. Harry always did look good, even if his hair was messy (never one in place), and his glasses were taped in the middle (not enough time in the day to repair it with a simple spell, huh Harry?). Maybe it was the fame, maybe it was the fact every girl once liked him, but Ginny had always found herself infatuated with him.  
  
"Well?" Emily asked. She too was looking down the table at him. She would never admit it, but she had a crush on Harry, too.  
  
"I guess I do," Ginny admitted, leaning back, "He is quite-"  
  
Ginny stopped abruptly when she saw Draco Malfoy standing next to her. Emily noticed, too, and raised her eyebrows. "What are you doing here?" She asked him.  
  
"I just came here to talk to the beautiful Virginia...." Draco said smoothly, taking a seat on the bench next to her, "You really have become a beautiful young woman."  
  
"Well, thank you." Ginny said. She was confused...Malfoy was never nice to her.  
  
Draco took her hand. "No, thank you, mon cherie." He kissed it lightly.  
  
"Wow, Malfoy...you sure do try hard!" Emily pointed out.  
  
Draco took one look at her and said, "It must be in the water."  
  
It was true. Emily, like Pansy Parkinson, was a bit of a try hard. Of course it was because she wanted to be noticed next to Ginny. Unfortunately it never worked out that way.  
  
"Well, I'll leave the two of you to talk now," Draco said, letting go of Ginny's hand and standing up, "I'll see you tomorrow, my darling Virginia."  
  
"Well that was odd...." Ginny commented, watching Draco walk back to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Yes it was." Emily agreed with a nod.  
  
Ginny took a sip of her water. "I wonder what was up with him? He's never really talked to me...pleasantly before."  
  
"Well, he must finally be jumping on the bandwagon." Emily told her with a smile.  
  
"Shut up," Ginny said with a laugh, "He has to be up to something. I just know it."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I have no idea....But I'm sure it will come out eventually."  
  
Authors Note: This is fun for me to write, and I hope that it will be fun for you to read! Please review! Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome, but please no flames. It doesn't make me...upset like you probably think, it just makes me laugh and it's pretty much a waste of your time. ::shrugs:: And compliments are ALWAYS FREAKING WANTED!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Authors Note: Thank you to my three reviewers, Nichole Malfoy, Kandy and Yazethet. I'm glad you like the story enough to review it! Here's your next chapter. Forgive me if it's not long...my chapters are usually always short and to-the-point.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
After dinner, Ginny and Emily headed to Gryffindor Tower. "I can't wait to go back to sleep in the dormitory," Emily said sleepily, "That's the thing I missed about this place."  
  
"Me too," Ginny agreed, "My bed at home is okay, but the ones here are much better."  
  
When they reached the portrait hole, Neville Longbottom was standing in front of it.  
  
"Hello, Neville!" Emily called cheerily, "What are you doing just standing out here?"  
  
Neville looked desperately at the two girls walking towards him. "I seem to have forgotten the password....Do either of you remember it?"  
  
"It's 'garish nut.'" Emily reminded him.  
  
"Thank you so much, Emily!" Neville exclaimed. He recited the password, and the portrait of the fat lady swung open.  
  
"It's no problem." Emily said, stepping in behind Neville, Ginny behind her.  
  
There were already a few people in the common room. Most of them were trying to catch up on the homework they'd forgotten to do over the Christmas holiday.  
  
"Are you heading up to bed?" Neville asked.  
  
Emily nodded. "We're very tired."  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then," Neville said, "Goodnight, Emily."  
  
Emily smiled. "Goodnight."  
  
Neville began to walk off to one of the armchairs. Emily and Ginny looked at each other, both of them thinking the same thing. "Um," Ginny said, "Goodnight, Neville."  
  
Neville turned around. "Oh...Ginny, I didn't notice you there. Goodnight."  
  
"What was that?" Emily asked as she and Ginny walked up the stairs to the 5th year girl's dormitories.  
  
"I don't know...." Ginny admitted, "How could Neville just...not notice me?"  
  
"Well, you know Neville. He's always kind of out of it."  
  
"That is true...." Ginny shrugged, "Whatever. I guess it's nothing."  
  
***  
  
It wasn't nothing. Ginny soon found that out. The next day at breakfast, Ginny sat across from Collin and he didn't as much as glance over at her. Then, at Potions, a Slytherin boy who always used to sit next to her and flirt, Zeke Henson, only nodded at her as he walked in. Then he went to sit down next to Landon Poll, another Slytherin boy who would spend his class time staring at Ginny.  
  
"I don't know what's going on, Em...." Ginny told her friend at lunch, "I've never been ignored by a guy in my life."  
  
Emily sighed. "Come on, Ginny. It happens to the best of us. Sometimes guys just...stop being interested."  
  
"When has it ever happened to you?" Ginny snapped, "Last I checked no guys have ever had a crush on you."  
  
Emily glared at her. "That was low, Weasley...." She picked up her books, "Really, really low. And I hope for everyone's sake your beauty never comes back. I'd hate to see anyone here suffer with you."  
  
***  
  
Draco watched from afar as Ginny Weasley and her friend, Emma or Emily something, fought.  
  
His mothers potion had worked....Draco had asked a numerous amount of Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw boys what they thought of Ginny when she was in sight. Most of their faces lit up at first, but when they looked over at her, those smiles faded and they shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"She's alright," A Hufflepuff had said, "But I wouldn't date her. There are way better girls in this school."  
  
That had pretty much summed it up. Narcissa would be pleased. She was once again the most beautiful woman in the wizarding world....  
  
But the more Draco watched Ginny, the more he himself became attracted to her. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? Wasn't he supposed to feel absolutely nothing? Wasn't her beauty stolen with those drops of potion in her water the night before?  
  
That night after classes, instead of going to the Great Hall for dinner, Draco went up to his room and took out the book his mother had found the potion in. There, written at the bottom, it read:  
  
"If pity is felt, then the spell will be reversed on this person and he or she will find themselves attracted to the person that was given the potion."  
  
Authors Note: A very...dumb ending to a chapter. Yeah, yeah, I didn't think it all the way through. LOL! I'll try harder next time. Please review my kiddies. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Ginny went through the next six months in a horrible state. She couldn't stand not being loved by everyone in the school....She couldn't stand being ignored....But she mostly couldn't stand Emily, her ex-best friend, getting more attention than her from...everyone! Professors included. She was so glad when the year was over. She needed to talk to her mother and father face-to-face and show them what exactly was going on. Neither of them believed her...not even when Ron had promised them that it wasn't a joke or an overreaction.  
  
Draco had spent the rest of the year angry at himself for being so in love with Ginny. He knew he could never have her....His mother would never approve, his father would never approve, Ginny would never approve. He couldn't believe that he still had one more year left with her at Hogwarts.  
  
***  
  
"Ginny!" Molly Weasley was always ecstatic when she saw her children again. "Ron!" She ran to them and pulled them both into tight, airway constricting hugs.  
  
"Mum!" Ginny choked out, "I can't breathe!"  
  
Molly let go of her and Ron, who's face had gone very red (From either lack of air or embarrassment at being hugged by his mother in a public place), and said, "I'm sorry, dear. I just missed you both so much."  
  
"I missed you, too..." Ginny said, "I'm so glad to be home."  
  
"Me too." Ron spoke.  
  
"You wouldn't believe how horrible school was after Christmas." Ginny told her mother with a sigh as they passed through the barrier that separated Platform 9 3/4 from the rest of Kings Cross Station.  
  
"Oh, Ginny...You're not still talking about that are you? I'm telling you, it's just a misunderstanding. You're still beautiful." Molly tried to assure her.  
  
"No, Mother. Watch." Ginny cleared her throat and called to the closest boy to her, "Oh Collin! Have a good summer!"  
  
Collin turned his head and looked right past Ginny. It was like she was invisible...  
  
"See, Mum? It's horrible."  
  
Molly nodded, looking worried. "You're right, dear." She said, "But you shouldn't worry. There's got to be some reasonable explanation for this."  
  
***  
  
Narcissa grinned evilly. "My potion really did work...Good."  
  
"Yes it did, Mum, but not without some side effects." Draco told her miserably.  
  
"Side effects?" Narcissa looked at her son, "What kind of side effects? Has she got a wart on her face? Please tell me she has some sort of horrible wart on her face."  
  
"No...That's not it."  
  
Narcissa sighed. "Then what is it? It can't be that good if it doesn't involve a wart."  
  
"I'm in love with her."  
  
Narcissa laughed her "not quite a laugh" laugh. "Oh, Draco....Stop joking. You know how I hate jokers."  
  
"It's not a joke, Mum. I'm not joking. I fell in love with her right after I gave her the potion."  
  
Narcissa gaped. "Well we need to find a way to reverse this! I can't have my son being in love with a Weasley!"  
  
Authors Note: Yeah, another short, to the point chapter. :P That's just how I am. Please review! 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
"Arthur!" Molly ran to her husband as he Apparated into their front lawn after a long day at work. "Arthur, it's true!"  
  
"What's true?" Arthur asked, thoroughly confused. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Yes! There's something wrong with our daughter. It's just like she said...She's not beautiful anymore."  
  
"That can't be right." Arthur said, walking quickly into the house.  
  
Molly was right behind him. "It is true. She showed me, Ron told me."  
  
"Virginia!" Arthur called, "Come down here and say hello to me!"  
  
A few seconds later, Ginny's footsteps were heard running down the stairs. Her face broke out into a large smile when she reached the foot of the stairs and saw her father standing in the kitchen.  
  
"Molly, she looks just the same." Arthur whispered to his wife as Ginny ran towards him.  
  
"It's good to see you, Dad." Ginny said happily, running into Arthur's arms.  
  
"You're looking beautiful as always, Ginny." Arthur sighed, "You're growing up so fast."  
  
"Don't call me beautiful, Daddy...You don't have to lie."  
  
"But you are."  
  
Ginny sighed. "Not to everyone else," She said, "The boys at school are no longer attracted to me. I don't know what's going on."  
  
Arthur smiled comfortingly. "School aged boys can be very shy. I'm sure that they're still attracted to you...even more so than before."  
  
"I don't know. I'm very worried about it." Ginny admitted.  
  
"Arthur," Molly said, "Maybe we should go down to Diagon Alley tomorrow and...Do an experiment."  
  
Arthur turned to his wife. "You want me to parade my daughter around Diagon Alley and ask random men if they find her attractive."  
  
"Yes, exactly."  
  
"All right. That could work."  
  
***  
  
"Well, Draco, I looked through every potion book I have and there is no counter potion." Narcissa sighed and sat on one of the couches.  
  
"Well of course not, Mother. Don't you think I already looked a hundred times?" Draco was angry, of course. He couldn't get his mind off of Ginny since they left the train station.  
  
"Don't worry....There is a way to fix this."  
  
"There is? How? Tell me."  
  
"I know a witch who makes her own potions, with her own ingredients. She has all sorts of potions that are in no books. She has to have one that will fix you."  
  
Draco smiled. "I have to go get it!" He jumped up and walked to their fireplace. "Where does she live?" He asked, picking up some Floo Powder.  
  
"No no no no no. She's not connected to the Floo Network. She's a barbaric witch, really. I'll have to Apparate to her, get the potion, and deliver it to you when she's done." Narcissa told him.  
  
Draco groaned. "How long will it take?" He asked.  
  
"It depends on what the ingredients are. If they're easy to obtain then it should only be a day or two. But if she needs very specific items, then it could be a few weeks."  
  
"Weeks? I can't wait weeks!" Draco yelled, "I'm suffering!"  
  
"Well you're going to have to be patient," Narcissa said, standing up and taking her wand out of her robes, "I'll be in touch with you in the next day or two."  
  
With that Narcissa Apparated out of Malfoy Manor. Draco sighed and dropped the Floo Powder back into the bucket next to the fireplace. Then he walked over to the couch, sat back down, and let his thoughts drift back to Ginny for the umpteenth time that day.  
  
Authors Note: My butt hurts. Review please. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Draco,  
  
It seems that the witch with the potions, Pecula, will need more help than previously anticipated. She will be needing me here with her for about one or two months (she says) to help her with finding the very rare ingredients. She tells me they are only found in certain areas of the world and are very difficult to locate. (This potion isn't one that needs to be made very often, as most aren't as foolish as you.) I'll keep in touch.  
  
Your (Forever Beautiful) Mother, Narcissa  
  
***  
  
Draco swore under his breath. He couldn't believe he would have to live through this...torture for the next month!  
  
Meanwhile, things weren't better at the Weasley home. Ginny was depressed because absolutely no one was attracted to her anymore, her mother was depressed because all her daughter did was mope around and avoid mirrors, and Arthur was depressed because everyone else was.  
  
Ron was fine, though. Harry and Hermione were coming over for the rest of the summer.  
  
Ron tried to cheer his sister up with this. "Harry will be here. You've always liked him, and I know he likes you."  
  
"He does?" Ginny questioned, "He told you that?"  
  
"He sure did," Ron said.  
  
"I'm sure he still finds you absolutely beautiful, Ginny." Arthur told her.  
  
Ginny had smiled a bit. "Maybe...wouldn't that be wonderful if he did? Maybe we could find love with each other." She giggled.  
  
"Maybe you will, dear. That would be wonderful." Molly said with a smile.  
  
Arthur then jumped up. "We shall ask him when he comes," He announced, "To wed our Ginny."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Arthur!"  
  
"Really, Daddy?" That was Ginny, "Do you think he would say yes?"  
  
Arthur turned to Ron. "What do you think?" He asked.  
  
Ron shrugged. "He might..." He said slowly.  
  
Ginny smiled. "Merlin, I hope so!" She said excitedly, "Think about it...Harry and me, together for eternity."  
  
Authors Note: Meh...I could have tried harder on this chapter, but it probably wouldn't have come out much better. Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.  
  
Also, please check out my new story, Bathwater. It's a kind of trippy Lucius/Ginny and Draco/Ginny fic. Some people find it sick....I dunno. I've hardly cranked anything out yet. 


End file.
